Till The End Of Time
by Lady Elimere
Summary: Imagine if Angel had been born the same year as Buffy. You see it? Now, imagine if he had gone to Hemery with her. His mere presence this early in her life changes the course of history forever. Now, imagine she had gone to Sunnydale High a little later t


**TITLE: **Till The End Of Time

**AUTHOR: **Mage Sabirel

**E-MAIL: **

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters (apart from the new few), places, and even some of the events in the fic do not belong to me. They never have, never will. They belong to UPN, Joss and everyone else who created Buffy. I am merely borrowing them for a short amount of time so I may make them emotionally unstable before I return them to their rightful owner.

**TIMELINE: **AU (alternate univer) fic. Begins when Buffy is fifteen and still at Hemery.

**SPOILERS: **All seasons. If you have never watched Buffy you can read this fic. I am using some of the episodes in it.

**SYNOPSIS: **Imagine if Angel had been born the same year as Buffy. You see it? Now, imagine if he had gone to Hemery with her. His mere presence this early in her life changes the course of history forever. Now, imagine she had gone to Sunnydale High a little later than in the show. Buffy is still the Slayer, but why wait before making herself known to the vampires and her new friends? What happened to make her leave Hemery, and WANT to hide? This is my version of how I want it to happen.

**DISTRIBUTION: **If you want to save it on your computer, put it on a board or site, or simply print it out, please tell me first. I put a lot of time, energy and effort into this fic. I simply want to know.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **If you love to have Buffy and Angel together again, this is your fic. If you are a sucker for romance read on. I am warning you, however, I will not make it easy for them. The universe is a cruel and painful place and our two lovers will have to do a lot to prove their right to true love. Get the tissues ready, and be aware, this will be a long and bumpy one.

**FEEDBACK: **Drug of choice.

**RATING: **MA .I'm really sorry, but i intend to put a lot of stuff in here not suitable for kids, and this was the lowest rating i could give it for now. If it goes any higher i will let you know. However, most of the fic IS a PG rating, and i will try to write a PG version. Or your parents can do that for you if you like.

**Prologue: And So It Begins**

Buffy yawned. She had to admit it, she was bored. Detention was thee most _boring_ thing in the world! Why was she here? Oh. That's right: She had been late for school again. Could _ she_ help it if her absentee father forgot he was suppost to drive her to school? Was it _her_ fault her parents had gotten into an arguement about the subject? Well, maybe. But not on purpose.

She looked at the textbook infront of her.

'_The shape and structure of cells varies according to the task they are specialised to perform. However, there are certain structures that are commone to most cells. Please label the components found on the diagram of the generalised animal cell.'_

Blech! She hated homework.

Buffy glanced at the notebook in front of Jennifer. I 'heart' Rob was scribbled over the page. She smirked. Pah-thetic.

She started doodling little caracture puppies over the textbook when the classroom door opened. She nearly jumped for joy. Yay! Distraction!

She watched as a male, she guessed about an entire foot taller than her, dark hair, somewhat buff, gorgerous; walked in.

"Me-ow!" Jen whispered in Buffy's ear.

"Uh, Sir?"

The teacher looked up, only just noticing the boy.

"Ah, yes. Sorry about that. Just a secod." He rummoged through a draw in his desk.

Buffy snapped her jaw shut when she realised it had been open.

He was _cute._ Obviously a new student, as she had never seen him before. Though maybe not a student at all. He may be the teachers son. She inwardly laughed at the thought. As far as she knew (and she would) the teacher was not married. Anyway, the backpack the boy was carrying indicated he was a student.

He looked directly at Buffy, who had been staring, and smiled. She felt her face turn bright red. Her heart skipped a beat and her whole body tingled with delight.

"Follow me." The teacher walked out, followed by tge totally yummy boy.

The class started up at that moment.

"I wonder who _that_ was?" Jen asked her.

Buffy shook her head, eyes still on the door.

"Never seen him before."

She siged, wondering if she ever would again.

Buffy stomped up the stairs after grabbing the cordless. Her $90 shoes echoing throughout the house. She had gotten home about five miniuts ago, and the moment she was in the door, her father was on her case about the phone bill. So what if it was huge? She wasn't the _only_ one who used it. Besides, it's not like they couldn't afford it. She rolled her eyes.

Tossing her bag on her over-messy desk, and flug herself on her bed before hitting the dial button on the phone. She put the phone to her ear and sighed when she heard voices.

"Hey!" She called out to the rest of the house. "Get off the phone, I need to make a call!"

"Wait your turn!" Came her mothers rather peeved of response. She sighed and hung up.

"Parents!" She muttered before hitting her stereo, which suddenly blasted out her new cd loud enough for the neighbours to complain again.

She needed to talk to Jen. Jennifer and Buffy had been friends ever since Buffy had started Hemery. Buffy had become popular from day one, and had gained her 'crowd' from the word go.

Her thoughts returned to the new kid. The whole school had been talking about him all afternoon. The whole school being anyone who had been around after fifth period, which was almost no one. Buffy had asked if anyone knew who he was. She still didn't know.

He was a complete mystery. Till tomorrow.

TBC...


End file.
